


Your soul's melody

by Rumiisthebest



Series: Wolfstar Soulmates au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumiisthebest/pseuds/Rumiisthebest
Summary: Soulmate au : your soulmate can hear the music you are listening toRemus learn about his soulmate through the music they are listening toTranslated from my french fanfic, available on the series
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Soulmates au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic, or at least the first that I judge well enough to be put on this website. It was originally in french, which is why there will probably be mistakes, and I apologize for it, but the sadness I feel every time I see a fanfic that I can't read because its in freaking spanish or russian made me translate it, because the love i have for the author who do it made me think that i should do it   
> Enough talking, I'll let you to your reading (thanks for reading tho)

As always, Remus was able to say when the person who was supposed to be his soulmates got off of class when a melody began to resonate in his mind, this time not really loud. He couldn’t decide if this forced routine was scaring or pleasing him, because the idea that someone was supposed to be his soulmate, the perfect being for him, living somewhere in the world, was scaring him, and the music resonating in his head was a constant reminder, here every day. But even if he was scared for them, almost pitying them, the idea that he has one was making him cry from both sadness and pure joy, squeezing his heart before and after a particularly harsh moon. Sometimes, he wondered if the Universe had the same soulmate for him before the bite, and if so, was doomed to be rejected ? Or maybe, the bite change made the Universe change his soulmate, but in that case, was she (or was him, he didn’t care, it’s been a long time since he realized that he wouldn’t care what the gender of his soulmate was) really the right person for him, her being something like a second choice ? This kind of thought were always on his mind, never quite getting how to erase them. 

He learned a lot about his soulmate with all of this melody, things like his habits, like the fact that every week day, at 5 pm, the music will begin, sometimes he woke up because of it at 6:30, with was way too early for him. It gave him the knowledge that, even if he was out of school, his soulmate was not. He learned that when school ended, the only melody he was hearing were those played by a pianist, he could even tell that he was quite good, and with the fact that mistakes were often there, along with the fact that the pieces were obviously in working progress, it wasn’t a professional, and he was safe in saying that the pianist was, in fact, his soulmate. He learned a lot about them with the piece they decided to play and the loudness of it, judging if he was happy or sad. Many times, he found himself in the record store of the nearest town, asking which song the lyrics were coming from, and when he had enough money, he bought record. most of the time, when summer was coming, he bought record from his favorite from his soulmate’s playlist, like Queen, or more recently David Bowie, which was hard to find, wether it was because he truly liked them or because he wanted his soulmate to be able to hear them, when he obviously couldn’t. When he wasn’t buying this kind of records, it was some jazz classic, which he loved and could listen to in repeat, hoping that the other person hearing it with him wouldn’t mind too much, because it had the power to relax him, and he listens to it a lot in the week before the full moon. 

This routine stayed put until he went to pass exams, passing them as a candidate outside of school, being home schooled since the bite, before he went to London, not finding a job in Wales. He found one as a librarian, in the library of a private school, and he bought that he found the perfect job, being a bookworm, the fact that he never seen a library this huge until this day still amaze him. Every day, he put back the books that students gave back, or he was at the reception desk, writing in registers who took what and when, along with when did they gave it back. A little radio station streaming softly music. It was how he discovered the concept of radio station, not having one back home. The music made a nice back noise, not too loud, just enough to be able to hear it in front of the desk, but not too far away from it. So when he heard the soft music resonate in his mind at the same time, creating a feeling he couldn’t describe, it took him a few seconds before he understood what it meant : his soulmate was near him. He looked up, and thats when he saw him : a student, looking just as lost as him, searching for something, or someone. He had long black hair, pale skin and delicate features, almost noble, contrasting with the leather jacket he was displaying. Then, gazes met, and he walked up to him   
« Hello,hum, excuse me ? I, well, it may seem like absolute non sens, but, are you hearing this music, like, in your mind ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was completely and utterly doomed. He needed to finish this assignment in 3 days, the grade he gets will be half of his semester grade, and he attended the class maybe three times this month. He was totally screwed. So, he decided that for the first time, he will go to the school library to borrow some books. He waved goodbye at James, who was sporting a big grin, obviously mocking him, leaving the dorm. Thank god he went there when he visited the school last summer, because if not, he wouldn't even know how to get there. It was 20 minutes away from the dorm, but he didn't take his walkman since his soulmate was constantly listening to music, and he found he didn't enjoy his music as much when he had an other in his head than when he didn’t. Since two weeks after the beginning of the years, they seemed to listening to the radio from 8 am to 8 pm, every week day, so he guessed that a radio station was on at his workplace, always on the same station, that he recognize because Lily often listen to it in the morning when she stayed the night with James. At first he was a little put off, because before that, he never heard radio from them, and he must say that even if jazz wasn’t his favorite kind of music, he grown to like it, and he couldn’t described the feeling he got the first time he heard Bowie through the connection on a summer afternoon, when he was stuck in his room and didn’t have access to music. He wondered, at first, if his soulmate caught the fact that he couldn’t listen to music when he was « home », because he never listen to it usually, but maybe it was just because he was used to it and missed it ? But as the years passed, the thought was confirmed, and he couldn’t help but find it so sweet that he almost cry at night sometimes, when he was trap at 12 Grimmauld Place, his favorite resonating softly on the back of his mind. This connection also brought question about them. Since they didn’t seem to have a clear schedule, until now, he wondered if they went to school, and if not, what did that meant ? There was also the fact that every month, and more precisely around the full moon, the frequency and the volume of the music changed, so he guessed, again, that they may be a werewolf, which would explain why he didn’t go to school. So, naturally, when his Mother asked about them, if he found them yet, and if so, if they were pure blood, he never mentioned it. Because he knew that if he did, she would do anything in her power to separate them, and that was something he couldn’t bear it. So, of course, when he began to hear music from a radio station, he was a little surprised, but he was happy for them.

As soon as he set a foot on the library, he felt something odd, and it took him a few second before he caught what was off : the song his soulmate was listening to was on the library. Well, okay, he didn't want to put his hope up, maybe it was simply a coincidence, since it was the radio, his soulmate could be listening to it somewhere else, the library had just put on the same station, and that was it. Still, he couldn't help but roaming the room with his eyes. Thats when his gaze met another one. The guy was beautiful, and okay, he knew he was gay, but if he didn’t, he would’ve known at that exact moment. He had brown curls on top of his head, a few strands lightened by a ray of sunlight going golden, matching his eyes, golden as well, and okay he had scars, which, hot, one crossing his cheeks and nose, another one one his neck, disappearing behind his sweater. Then, a voice came, completing the picture. « Hello,hum, excuse me ? I, well, it may seem like absolute non sens, but, are you hearing this music, like, in your mind ? ». A felt his smile growing immensely on his face, to the point where it almost hurt, but he couldn’t care less.  
« Hi ! Yes, it’s not absolute non sense. I- Yeah i felt that too.  
-Ho great, okay, I thought i was going mad, or that you weren't the person, that would have been embarrassing.   
-Would you like to grab a cup of coffee sometimes ?   
-Yes, I would love that !" And oh good, he never saw a smile this beautiful. " My shift ends at 8pm."  
\- I know. I'll be there. ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written in my laptop for a while but i didn't know if it was a good idea to put it online... Guess i made a choice   
> i will try to make the date happen, and you know, maybe it will take me less than a few months to post it ? 
> 
> Anyways, i really want to thank every one who left kudos, it makes my day every time !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it ! If so, you are free to leave kudos or comments (which would make me feel really happy btw)   
> Also, i'm thinking about making another part for this story, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea or if it would be too much ... Well, I think that I will figure this out, and if I ever write something else related to this, I will put it on the series !


End file.
